


Kalethriel Tower

by orphan_account



Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Electrocution, Multi, Other, Tentacle Rape, Torture, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adaine is captive in Fallinel and the council want to break her
Kudos: 8





	Kalethriel Tower

Adaine gasped; dragging in deep lungfuls of air as the spell was released, the pressure on her nose and throat being released.

"Now Adaine," came the irritating voice of that elf woman Kir, "Will you join us?"

"Fuck… You…" Adaine hissed between gasps before screaming it as pain wracked her body, her back bending before sagging in her magical bonds when the pain subsided.

"Adaine, I really don't understand what your problem is, what have we ever done to warrant such bad language?" She heard her father's obnoxious voice

"You are literally fucking torturing me!" Adaine managed in a strangled half yell.

She was bound by bluish, translucent tendrils which spread her limbs so she was spread eagle, about a foot in the air in the middle of the room at the top of her tower with her father and the elven official standing Infront of her with two of those wood people.

"Only because you are being so obstinate in your refusal, agree to aid the council and this whole regrettable ordeal will be over."

Adaine was finding it more and more difficult to resist; between the trance less nights and the days filled with torture she was beginning to think that it would be easier to give in, what's the worst that they could ask her to do? It wasn't as if she could burn continents or massacre populations. 

"What about Aelwyn?" Adaine said, summoning her last reserves of resistance.

"What about her?" Adaine was on the verge of saying 'will you stop torturing her if I help you' but laughed slightly instead; her own father was so callous that he didn't understand her worry about her sister, she couldn't make a deal with someone so evil.

"Fuck the council" Adaine said, weakly but determined before screaming out in pain as lightning ripped around her body causing her to lash in her bonds. 

But when the lightning died down she laughed again, very weakly but laugh she did; the more they tortured the the less lightly she was to help them; she could do this as long as they could.

After a few hours of electrocution, suffocation, heat and cold the two elven council members turned away and walked a couple of paces towards the corner of them.

"Had enough?" Adaine called after them in slurred speech but they ignored her.

"She certainly is dogmatic" Kir said; if an elf could sound frustrated then she did.

"Indeed, she must have got it from her mother."

"Of course. This isn't working."

"Agreed, what do we do now?"

"I think we need a new approach" Kir said, a glint in her eye as she turned back to the restrained girl. With a wave of her hand she caused the tendrils to move, snakig around Adaine's body; when Adaine realised what they were doing she screamed, just as her t-shirt was ripped off of her.

"Something a little more… hands on" Kir said with a sneer as Adaine's clothes were torn from her leaving her pale, slender form exposed to the room; as soon as they were done with their task the tendrils began to snake around her body; Adaine screaming in anguish again as one slipped between her ass cheeks and pressed against her tight asshole.


End file.
